Austria x Prussia Oneshot
by Croke
Summary: Prussia had not been bugging/visiting Austria's house lately, and Austria is becoming uneasy because of this.When the little Italians staying over find out about this, they invite Prussia over.But what will happen when Prussia comes to visit Austria?


Well, thi is my first time here and this is my first story on here so, plaese, if u have any advice I would be welcome to take it! Also, I wouldn't say this is too mature at all. I made sure to be vague and descriptive at the same time so this story may be a bit on the off side, but as long as people can enjoy it, right? I'm sorry, too, if I say their names too often, its just that I have like an "OCD" with writing and having people not know who I'm writing about so yeah. Enjoy! Oh beware: there is some swearing, but nothing serious.

_**Austria x Prussia One Shot**_

**Before the War of Austrian Succession**

It was just a normal day in Mr. Austria's house, just like any other. Hungary was washing the dishes in the dining room, Chibitalia was dusting the corridors, Holy Roman Empire was out of

the house on business, and Austria was playing the melodious piano. Though things seemed normal, Mr. Austria was uneasy.

"_That esel. He has yet to show his face for the last two weeks! He must be up to no good, worse than always!"_ Mr. Austria thought, restless as he pressed the wrong key once again and sighed,

standing from the piano. "_That esel. Even when he is not around, he still finds a way to annoy me."_ Austria thought, looking about the room, checking everything in order. He sighed once more, picking up

his piano music sheets and heading over to his study. Putting the music in their rightful place in the desk drawer, Austria sat at his desk, searching for paperwork to do. _"Zip."_ He remembered. "Damn.

Why did I have to do _all of it_ yesterday?" he grumbled, letting out an anxious sigh and putting his head on his arms on the desk. "Mr. Austria? Is something troubling you?" Chibitalia asked, standing in

the doorway with his duster in hand. "Ah, Italy. No. I am fine." Austria glanced at the little country in his little maid's outfit. "Ooh. Austria, you better just tell him. My little brother may be weak, but he'll

always figure out what you're hiding." Italy's older brother, Romano, stepped into view, leaning against the door frame in his matching maid outfit. "It would be better if you just told us." The little

Italians waited patiently for Austria to speak up. He sighed. "Fine. I am troubled. Now let me wallow in it in peace." Austria shooed the two. "*_Urk* _Listen, Mr. Asstria. We just want to lift the burden off

your stupid shoulders." Romano stated rather rudely. Austria was also slightly urked at being called an ass. "We just want to help, Mr. Austria! Please tell us!" Italy begged cutely. Austria frowned

stubbornly, before giving in, of course. "Alright. Come in and close the door." Romano grinned triumphantly as he entered the study and closed the door. Austria offered the two stools in the room to the

Italians. They sat, and he explained to them in short why he was so uneasy.

"Prussia? But he is so nice to me." Italy commented when Austria was done. "I hear him call you a 'stupid aristocrat' at least once a month." Romano muttered under his breathe to himself,

thinking of why Prussia hadn't come to visit recently. Austria's urk mark returned. "Well, Prussia and I do not exactly get along well." Austria put nicely. "A.k.a. you hate each others guts." Romano put

bluntly. "Exactly." Austria agreed, _"Unfortunately."_ though his thoughts betrayed him. "Oh. So, if we have Mr. Prussia come to visit, you will be at ease once more, Mr. Austria?" Italy asked. Austria

blushed. "Ah, I'm not so sure about th-" "Don't worry, don't worry. We won't tell him it was a request from you." Romano cut him off. "Besides, if we did, he wouldn't stay for more than ten minutes."

Romano finished under his breathe." Austria grew slightly objective, before he looked at the truth of those words. _"That would... probably be the case..."_ His violet eyes lowered. "Anyway! Come on, Feli!

To Gilbert's house!" Romano jumped to attention, walking to the door and exiting with Italy on his tail. _Click! Slump._ "Hm. I wonder if he will come. Gilbert..."

_Hours later... 7pm_

"Ahahaha! Come one Rodick! Have a drink with me!" Prussia chanted, drunk with a mug of beer in hand. "It's Roderich, Gilbert, and no! Now stop shoving that mug in my face!" Austria

corrected, pushing the mug away and yet trying not to spill the totally awesome beer on the floor. _"God, why did I have to say anything? And come on! I can't believe I missed this ass for even a _

_second!...oh jeez… I admitted it...! T^T" _Austria fussed, pushing Gilbert back some (or at least trying to), mentally slapping himself for such idiocy. "Grr! Back off some, will ya!" Austria pushed Gilbert back.

"Ah! Roderich!" _Splaaashhhhhh!_ "You blockhead. Look what you did? My poor carpet..." Austria criticized Prussia, sitting in the spill of beer over the two. Prussia had stumbled from the push, and while

trying to regain his balance, fell forward onto Austria, soaking them both in a broth of tasty beer. "Well, it's your fault for pushing me..." Prussia frowned slightly, mourning his tasty spilt beer. "Ah, well, I

guess it can't be helped now. We'll just have to clean it up as quick as-..." Austria started, pausing as he noticed the look Prussia was giving him. "W-what's with that look?" Austria stuttered, nervous,

as Prussia started crawling towards him across the beer-stained carpet. "G-Gilbert...?" "I really liked that particular brand of beer. It was my favorite." Prussia started, eyeing Austria hungrily. "Ah, I'm

sorry. I'll buy you some more once we're cleaned up, 'k-" Austria was silenced by the Prussian's drunk kiss, eyes widening tremendously. "G-Gilbert?" "And just as I thought, you taste just like it. Such

tastiness should not go to waste, right Roddie?" Prussia purred, gazing into Austria's eyes heatedly, leaning into the Austrian composer. "Huh?" Austria squeaked before being taken into another

drunken kiss by the awesome Prussia.

Prussia slipped his hands through Austria's brown locks, holding Austria even closer as he moved onto Austria's lap. "Haa... ahaaa..." The Austrian gasped for breathe as the kiss

intensified. Prussia pinned him down, now, kissing his neck with feather-like heat. "G-Gilber~t...! Ah...! Stop!" Austria gasped, surprised by the actions of the Kingdom. "And why would I do that? You

spilled my favorite beer. I need compensation for that." Prussia seductively hissed, grinning darkly. Austria wanted to stop him, but showed only submissiveness. "My, my. Agreeing with me for once, ol'

Roddie? Heheh." Prussia whispered haughtily, unbuttoning Austria's violet shirt.

"Hm, Roddie? Do you think that the beer would still be good if I squeezed it out of your shirt?" Prussia asked, holding the shirt up to the light. "It's clean." Austria mumbled, pride starting

to waver under the weight of Prussia's demands. "Mmm. Nah. I'll just take what's left off you." Prussia dropped the shirt a yard away and fell back to Austria's bare chest. "Ah-! Wait-!" "It'll taste better

anyway." "Gilbert!" Austria got the occupied-with-kissing Prussia's attention. "C-can't you just let me buy you a new bottle?" Austria's blush was intense. "No. That'll take 'til morning and I can't wait

that long." Prussia went back to kissing down Austria's upper torso. _"Mmm!"_ "Please, Gilbert, wait...!" Prussia looked up from Austria's stomach; hand on his "vital regions". "Come on, Roddie. Just for

tonight. Think of it as paying a debt. You definitely owe me for the beer." Prussia persuaded, bringing his head back up to Austria's neck, while still groping the vital regions of Mr. Austria. "But...can't I

just pay you back with money?" Austria tried negotiating. "Don't want money." Prussia replied, tone flat. "What about some of the Austrian beer we have in my house?" "Too far away." _"Damn! I forgot _

_we were at his house! DX"_ "How about I cook at your house for a week or something?" Austria is getting desperate. Prussia sat up, holding Austria's wrist down by his head. "Look you stupid aristocrat,"

_"So he does call me that."_ "There is only one thing I want right now, and that's you. So shut up and take it." Austria's eyes widened, noticing the blush on Prussia's face as he moved down his body,

playing with his nipples and groping his vital regions once more.

Austria groaned, grabbing onto Prussia's shirt's sleeves, trying to push him away. "Don't...! Stop...!" Austria gasped desperately, Prussia's hand slipping into his drawers. "Ah!"

"Ssshhh...You don't want anyone to hear us, right?" Prussia smirked, kissing Austria again to silence him. _"Damn you, Prussia!" _

In a matter of minutes, white hot stickiness was shot out over the two, filling the room with pleasured gasps and heavy breathing. "Hmm~." Prussia hummed as he put his finger to his

lips, tasting the white of Austria. "Ah! G-Gilbert! What are you-!" Prussia stuck the licked-clean finger into Austria's face, skin connecting to his lips. Austria glared, and opened his mouth to the finger,

surprising Prussia as Austria sucked on it. _Chu~_ A trail of spit followed after Austria's tongue as he pulled back from Prussia's finger, leaving a surprised and Gilbert in it's wake. "W-w-w-what was that

about?" Prussia stuttered taking hold of his hand, not daring to touch the finger freshly sucked on. "What do you mean? Didn't you _want_ me to do it?" Austria hummed seductively, turning Prussia's

actions against him. Prussia's eyebrows furrowed angrily, though his eyes showed glee, and he kissed Austria again, biting his bottom lip. "Ow..." Austria complained as Prussia pulled back. "Hush up.

Let me take you away without a sound, 'kay?" A lovely smile held to Prussia's lips, sincerity in his eyes. Austria's eyes softened, his heart opening to the German, finding his feelings finally returned.

"No." Austria started, revealing hurt in Ore-sama. Austria wrapped his arms around Prussia and rested his head on Prussia's shoulder. "Let's make as much noise as possible. Let's not hold back, 'kay?"

Once last kiss sealed the deal, and they were up until dawn.

_Mmmm..._ Austria hummed, opening his eyelids to the dully-lit room. _"Huh...?"_ He looked around, confused as to where he was. "Oh...right..."_ "I had stayed over at Gilbert's last night, _

_huh?"_ Austria started getting up, but recoiled when he felt a pain in his rear-end. "Ooo~w."_ "Grr... Why does my butt hurt so much?" _ "Hey Rooooddie~!" "Huh?" Austria's wonder to the voice pulled his

attention from his pained ass. He got up off the bed and walked over to the nearest door. He opened it, and was slapped in the face with music and noisy Prussians partying. "Hey, hey! They don't

believe me! Tell them about my 5 meters for me, 'kay Roddie!" Prussia laughed, walking over to the pissed Duchy. "And why would I do that?" he hissed. "Because I love you." Prussia whispered into his

ear, shocking Austria. "So, come on, Roderich! Tell 'em, tell 'em!" Prussia chanted to the blushing Austria. "W-well...it's definitely five meters..." Austria mumbled loud enough for the occupants of the

room to hear. "...Holy Crap!" All the guys shouted, some falling over, some laughing, some just plain shocked. The party continued with Austria invited. They drank, sang, and acted like idiots. All was

well. Until...

"Now, for today's news." the news caster (Antonio) started. "Just this week, territories in Silesia have been taken for the Prussians. A swift attack was made, and the Austrians didn't

stand a chance! Hahaha! *cough cough* that is it for now. Back to you, Francis." Spain finished, passing the camera onto France, the weather man.

Austria's mouth fell agape. "Hey Roderich!" Prussia shouted from the kitchen. "You only have cheap beer in here! Rod-" Prussia was caught red handed, eyes wide as he waltzed into

the living room. "**You bastard**." Austria gave off vicious vibes. "Hey, w-wait, Roderich. It's not what you think! Wah!" Prussia tried, dashing away from Austria as he was chased. The 'Wah!' is because

he got tackled.

"Aww... You lovers. Aren't they cute, Antonio?" Francis commented, hiding around the corner, looking for Antonio. "Huh? Antonio? Where are you?" "Shhh...*wink*" Antonio shushed,

walking over to the guest room where Romano was staying. France grinned evilly and the two left the lovers alone.

_**The End**_


End file.
